1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to unique and novel vehicular structures and more specifically an airfoil roof incorporated into or added onto a vehicle roof in the form of a longitudinal tunnel that is open at the front and closed at the rear which enables air to pass into the forward end of the tunnel during forward movement of the vehicle with the closed rearward end of the tunnel catching such air which causes a limited lifting force to be exerted on the vehicle to, in effect, reduce the weight of the vehicle thereby reducing the energy required to propel the vehicle over a road surface thereby resulting in energy conservation by enabling a vehicle to be propelled a greater distance while consuming a given quantity of fuel which results from the decrease in weight and the reduction in rolling resistance and frictional resistance between the vehicle tires and road surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the increased cost of fuel for vehicles and the depletion of the sources of such fuel, various efforts have been made to increase fuel efficiency of vehicles. Such efforts include the reduction in size and weight of vehicles and the construction of vehicle bodies to reduce wind resistance. Also, radial tires have been developed and various other improvement have been made in vehicles to enable vehicles to travel a greater distance while consuming a predetermined quantity of fuel. One of the developments in vehicle body structures is the use of spoilers which are usually mounted on the rear deck of a vehicle and, in some instances, the angle of attack of the spoilers can be adjusted to provide positive or negative vertical thrust on the rear traction wheels of a vehicle.
None of the previous developments utilize an air tunnel mounted on or incorporated into the roof of a vehicle in which the tunnel has a closed rear end and extends for a substantial longitudinal distance as compared to the overall length of the vehicle to catch air in the tunnel as the vehicle moves forwardly to exert an upward lifting force on the vehicle to reduce the effective weight of the vehicle and reduce the rolling contact and frictional resistance to rolling movement along a road surface by all of the tires on the vehicle as incorporated into this invention.